


Getting to Apartment 305

by NightshadeDawn



Series: That happened... [35]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M, M/M, Puppy Love, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:51:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightshadeDawn/pseuds/NightshadeDawn
Summary: Kageyama's getting new roommates (again), Hinata's trying to be a hero (again), and Yachi's getting kidnapped.Again. Just the average day in Tokyo. Oh yeah, and Oikawa's dicking around, but what else is new?





	Getting to Apartment 305

**Author's Note:**

> Based of the prompt: The daughter of a billionaire is kidnapped and held for ransom. But it turns out she’s more experienced in this endeavor than her kidnappers.
> 
> “I hate you.” “Why? I’m lovely.”

        Kageyama paced around his apartment, picking things up and making sure he didn’t have anything incriminating lying about.

        Oikawa sniggered remorselessly as he watched Kageyama. Kageyama turned and glared. “Don’t you have something better to do?” he snapped, dropping some trash into the trash can. 

        “Nope!” Oikawa crowed. 

        Kageyama let out a strangled groan. “I want you gone before they arrive,” he ordered. Oikawa let out a mock gasp. 

        “The pupil is trying to give the orders now!” he exclaimed in mock horror.

        Kageyama’s glare deepened. “I haven’t been your pupil since I was twelve,” he stated. “Now out.”

        Oikawa whined, flopping backwards onto the couch. “Why are you even getting new roommates anyway?” he cried. “After everything we did to get your last ones out-”

        “After everything  _ you  _ did to scare them off so you could eat all my food.”

        Checking the living room over once again to make sure all his weapons and poisons were put away, Kageyama felt satisfied. He turned to Oikawa and crossed his arms. 

        “Why are you here anyway?” he questioned, raising an unamused eyebrow.

        Oikawa grinned cheekily as he held up his phone. “We’ve got a job to do.”

        Kageyama groaned loudly. “Why didn’t you tell me that before I put everything away, dumbass?!”

* * *

        It was a nice day out, if a bit chilly.

        A perfectly blue sky with only wisps of clouds maring the view. While most of the trees were still green, most of them had begun to change color, their leaves waving in the chilly wind.

        Hinata pulled his long brown coat closer to him and dug his hands even deeper into his pockets. He felt for the box in the left one, feeling the itching urge of a premonition. He stepped out of the way of the ongoing crowd and into an alley. 

        Just as he leaned against the brick wall on one side of the alley, his vision swarmed. The too bright scene filled his focus. A man with his hat pulled low, bumping into a little old lady and grabbing her leather purse in front of the flower shop. The lady was knocked to the ground and wailed as the man ran off with her purse.

        The vision faded and Hinata sighed. 

        “Guess I didn’t get it quick enough,” he grumbled. “Won’t hurt to have one anyway.” He pulled the box out of his pocket, taking a cigarette and lighting it. He slipped both cigarette box and lighter into his pocket once again as he made his way over to the flower shop.

        It wasn’t that far away, on an out of the way street. Right across the street from the shop, there was a tattoo parlor. Hinata had gone a couple times, getting the crow tattoo on his lower back and the four earrings in each of his ears. The clerk who Hinata had seen was called Nishinoya Yuu, though most referred to him as Noya. 

        Just about a centimeter or so shorter than Hinata himself, but covered in  _ beautiful  _ tattoos and artistically places piercings, with a single strip of his hair bleached. He tried, and succeeded, in looking cool. But he was honestly the worst at hiding his crush on the owner of the flower shop.

        No make how much of a punk or delinquent Hinata looked, he was good friends with the quiet, out of place owner of the flower shop, Azumane Asahi. Hinata had gotten a couple day jobs there while in high school, and Natsu liked to frequent it.

        So if anything was going to happen around there, Hinata was going to stop it. Duty bound or not.

        Smoke billowed around Hinata as he made his way down the alley to the street on the other side. The cigarette burned to ash at the tip and Hinata flicked it away, the taste of nicotine ugly and heavy and gross in his mouth. 

        The street with the flower shop was bustling, crowded with people looking at the open stalls lining the road. Hinata flicked the last of the ash away before stuffing the cigarette into the carryon ashtray he took everywhere.

        The old lady was at the flower shop, Asahi helping her pick out flowers for a bouquet. As she made her final decision, Asahi looked up and spotted Hinata. He smiled brightly and waved. Hinata casually smiled and waved back, making his way over to look at the flowers.

        “Looking for anything particular today?” Asahi asked. Hinata shook his head. 

        “Nah. Just browsing.”

        Asahi nodded and left Hinata alone, going back to help the old lady. The two talked and laughed about something as Asahi rang up her order.

        A quick movement from the side had Hinata whipping his head around. The man from his vision was standing, hidden, in the shadows. 

        Hinata sighed softly, pulling his hood up to hide his brightly colored hair and sneaking off to get behind him. 

        After paying for her flowers, the lady left the shop and headed in the opposite direction. The man began after her. Hinata followed. 

        And it happened just as it had in the vision. The man snagged the bag, making the lady fall to the ground. She cried out “Thief!” and Hinata began running. 

         His legs pumping as fast as they could go, Hinata pushed off the ground in a powerful leap, bowling the guy over. They rolled off the sidewalk and into the street, the bag getting forgotten a few feet away. 

        The man landed on the bottom, but he came up punching. He swung at Hinata’s face, Hinata only barely avoiding the punch. The move caused the man to be able to roll so he was on top. He continued swinging, making a punch land on Hinata’s cheek. But with the man off kilter, Hinata was able to roll away from him. 

        He rolled away and jumped to his feet, the other man on his knees. The man panted for a moment, glaring at Hinata. Then he pounced. Swiftly, Hinata turned to avoid the attack. His arm went rigged and he struck the man’s back, knocking him to the ground. 

        But Hinata hadn’t anticipated the grip on his coat that dragged him down. The man’s knees met Hinata’s gut and all of his breath left him. The man got to his feet, kicking Hinata again while Hinata still attempted to get his breath back. A bit of blood dripped from just above his eyebrow.

        But Hinata wasn’t backing down. He lifted his upper body up, then he swung out in a kick that had the man flying onto his back and Hinata to his feet. 

        The man’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as sirens screamed in the distance. Hinata stared wide-eyed in their direction before he was roughly pulled back by the back of his hood into the flower shop by Asahi. 

        He slammed the glass door closed, the bell above it ringing harshly, and let the screen fall. Hinata looked up at Asahi from his place on the linoleum floor.

        “You’re going to get yourself arrested one of these days,” Asahi tittered nervously.

        Hinata sighed, pulling his hood off and running a hand through his hair. “I’m not trying to.”

        “That’s the problem! You’re not thinking about it. Oh, Suga’s going to kill me if you get arrested! I don’t even want to think about Daichi-”

        Hinata stood and placed and hand on Asahi’s shoulder before he could send himself into a panic attack. “I’ll be fine,” he said. 

        Asahi nodded and smiled weakly, patting Hinata’s head. He picked up a pink rose and held it out to Hinata. “For Natsu,” he claimed. 

        Hinata hurriedly dug around in his pockets for his wallet to pay for the flower, but Asahi stopped him. 

        “It’s on me,” he said. 

        Hinata rolled his eyes, taking the flower but putting money down on the counter anyway. “Then use that and send some flowers to Noya!” he said cheekily, making Asahi go red. 

        Hinata rushed out of the back door before Asahi could give him a coherent response.

* * *

        Yachi sat typing away at the computer in her current apartment, the tenth story penthouse of one of her mother’s lavish hotels.

        It was a large place, the whole upper floor to herself. A greeting room/living room with pale pink walls and golden trim. A little area with a plush white couch, a couple pink beanbags, glass top coffee table, and high tech silver TV was off in the corner. On the other side of the room, the one Yachi sat at, was a bit more… electronic.

        Several screens were lined up on the wall, three different keyboards laid out on multiple different desks that also held scanners of different kinds. 

        Yachi sat with her knees curled under her in the black rolling chair, face illuminated green by the code in front of her. She barely blinked as she looked at it.

        A whistle sounded, making Yachi break eye contact as she looked over to the screen from which the sound had emitted.

        Several figures were climbing up through a silver vent. Say what you will, Yachi knew she was kinda paranoid. And for good reason. She’d been kidnapped at various points in her life ever since she was seven, with varying degrees of danger. 

        And, once again, her prediction for the next attempt was right on mark. 

        Yachi looked at her watch, frowning at the time.  _ I’ll be late if they go any slower. _

        She quickly began shutting down all her devices, save for the laptop she’d been initially working on. Once all the computers were shut down, she unfurled her legs. The wood floor was cool under her sock covered feet as she made her way to her bedroom. 

        A large bed with several travel bags already sat, packed and ready, on top of it. Save a rather large one, left empty and waiting. They were ready for her move to an apartment complex closer to the university she’d be attending. Something that would do better to hide her identity as her mother’s daughter, the heiress of the most powerful billionaire in the city.

        Yachi pulled on a pair of jeans under her skirt, a pocket knife strapped to the back of her belt. It wasn’t the move comfortable thing, but it did work in a pinch. Then went on the long sleeve over her tank top, hair pins clipped to each of the sleeves, and a white jacket over it. Her hair went up into a ponytail- she really needed to get it cut, it was always getting in the way of these things- and she deemed herself ready.

        The last thing she did was pull on her shoes before sitting back down at her computer. 

        It never hurt to be prepared, but now she had to wait, and waiting was the  _ worst _ .

        For a couple moments, she had to sit still and try to get her heart rate under control and make sure her breathing wasn’t too quick or strained. No matter how many times it happened, or how numb to the trivialities of it all she’d become, it still made Yachi  _ scared _ . Terrified was probably the better word, for all sense and purposes. 

        One minute. 

        Two. 

        Yachi checked her phone, watching as her would-be kidnappers came ever closer to her destination. Of course, broad daylight wasn’t perfect for a kidnapping. But no one would suspect it, either, which was made it ideal.

        They were in the vents right by Yachi’s room, the silent alarm on Yachi’s phone going off. 

        She took a deep breath and turned her phone off, placing it face down on the desk. She turned her attention to her computer, putting her mind to her task at hand. She still had an essay to write before school began, and she could only really afford the one setback.

        She pretended not to notice (or tense) when the vent fell open, or the smoke bomb fell into the room. As soon as the scent hit her nose, Yachi began feeling nauseous and drowsy. 

        In a few moments, a bellhop would arrive to take the bags down to her car in the hotel’s underground lot. If things went to plan, she’d probably end up in her empty suitcase and the kidnappers would disguise themselves as the bellhop, and they’d get out unnoticed. 

        But Yachi blacked out before she could see any of it.

* * *

        Hinata walked down the street; hood up, cigarette hanging out of his mouth, and several bags hanging off of his body. He was aware of how ragged and, alright,  _ homeless  _ he look. A homeless punk. Hinata could have laughed at the idea.

        In reality, no, he was just moving. Well, he and his little sister. Hinata had managed to find a roommate who would accept both him and his little sister for the duration of his time at University. However long that lasted. 

        Hinata stopped just outside the drycleaners and looked through the large glass window. There were three workers inside, a white haired man helping a brown haired teen girl press some suits while a young girl with orange hair hung up some other clothing on a rack.

        The girl caught sight of Hinata and put the basket of laundry down on the table in front of her. She exclaimed something inaudible to the man, and he waved her out. 

        She rushed out of the building, jumping on Hinata and giving him a big hug. “Nii-chan!” she exclaimed. She scrunched up her nose. “I thought you were trying to quiet,” she stated, indicating to Hinata’s cigarette. 

        He looked at it and sighed as he flicked off the ash. “I- I- I am- It… helps,” he grumbled, tossing it on the ground and squishing the butt with the heel of his foot. 

        Natsu sighed, but nodded. “So, is it time?” she asked. Hinata nodded. 

        “Yeah, we should probably go,” he said. 

        Natsu nodded, her smile brightening. “I’ll be right back!” she said, rushing back inside. She went up to the white haired man, Suga, and talked excitedly to him while she pulled off her apron and the handkerchief tying her hair back.

        She whined as Suga affectionately messed up her hair even more than it naturally was, but then bid him farewell as she joined her brother. 

        “You didn’t cut class to work her today, did you?” Hinata questioned as they walked down the street. Natsu bit her lip and looked away. 

        “Um, no?”

        Hinata sighed. “Natsu, you can’t keep skipping school. You need your education,” he demanded. 

        Natsu let out a noise of frustration. “It was only half the day!” she exclaimed, drawing a few looks from some of the passerbys. “You’re always working so hard, Nii-chan. I can’t let you do everything!”

        “ _ Yes _ , you can,” Hinata said sternly. “And you  _ will _ .”

        “But it’s not fair,” Natsu whined. “ _ Why _ can’t I help out?”

        Hinata looked at the ground. After their mother had withered away to nothing when Hinata was only fifteen, the siblings had been left on their own. Even before that, times had been getting hard. Their mother had had to go from one job to the next because no one wanted to keep her around, so money was tight.

        He’d had to quit volleyball, his favorite sport, and start working young. Odd jobs barely paid for his high school’s tuition. He’d dreaded to think about trying to pay for Natsu’s, but he was determined he was going to.

        He’d been determined to give her the most normal childhood he could. One that he didn’t get. And if money was going to be a bit more tight because he was in university- well, it’d be worth it in the long run, right?

        “Because it’s my burden to bear as the older one,” Hinata stated at last. Natsu let out an irritated grumble then began pulling on one of the duffles Hinata carried. 

        “Well, at least let me help carry this burden, then,” she said. “It’s the least I can do.”

        With a sigh, Hinata relinquished the bag to Natsu and she grinned smugly. Then he remembered the flower Asahi had given him. He pulled the rose out of one of his inner pockets. It was a little wilted and squashed because of the time spent in Hinata’s coat, but Natsu’s eyes widened happily anyway.

        “It’s from Asahi,” he said as he handed the flower off.

        Natsu squealed happily as she took the flower and held it close to her chest. “Oh, he always knows what my favorite is!” Natsu exclaimed. She got a dreamy, far away look to her and Hinata shook his head. 

        Slowly they left the bustling industriel section behind and moved into the residential portion. It was much closer to the university than their older, crappier apartment. 

        Hinata gnawed at his lip as he pulled a slip of paper from his pocket and looked at the room number written on it. 

        He’d never actually met the official owner before, having only communicated through messaging before, so he hoped he was going to the right room. 

        Room 305 was on the third floor, so Hinata and Natsu had to climb two flights of stairs to even get to their floor. 

        He stood in front of the door, Natsu huddled behind him. With a deep breath, he reached up and knocked on the door. 

* * *

        Kageyama and Oikawa returned from their job by two o’clock, both exhausted and bloody.

        Neither had expected their victim to prove to be as much of a hassle as he was. He’d fought back, and he’d fought back hard. Both had returned with battle wounds.

        But they’d barely come through the window when a knock came from the door. 

        The two looked worriedly at each other. Oikawa took Kageyama’s weapons and Kageyama tossed his long sleeve at him as he disappeared into Kageyama’s bedroom. That got rid of most of the blood, but it didn’t hide the obvious nicks and scratches on Kageyama’s person.

        With an irritated sigh, Kageyama slide the chain away and opened the door. Two people stood out there. The taller one wore a brown coat, a jacket underneath with the hood pulled up and mostly concealing the boy’s face. Behind him was a small girl about twelve with the brightest hair Kageyama had ever seen.

        “Um, is this the residence of Kageyama Tobio?” the boy asked. Kageyama quirked an eyebrow. 

        “Yes. Who’s asking?” Kageyama questioned. 

        “Erm, Hinata Shouyou,” the boy said. He indicated to the girl behind him. “This is my little sister, Natsu. We talked about a week ago?”

        Natsu gave Kageyama a shy wave as he looked them up and down. “Right. Been expecting you. Come in.”

_         I didn’t expect you to look so shady, from the creepy way of being so bright and happy through freakin’  _ **_text_ ** .

        Kageyama stepped aside, going into the kitchen area and pouring himself a glass of milk. Hinata put the bag he carried in his hand on the floor and moved his hood off his head. Kageyama blanched. 

        “What the  _ hell  _ happened to you?” he questioned. 

        There was a cut on his forehead, but above his eyebrow, and a line of blood running down it and onto his bruised purple cheek. It was dried, so had obviously been there a while since the wounds a happened. 

        Hinata looked Kageyama up and down, eyes stopping at each of Kageyama’s wounds. “I could ask you the same thing.”

        Kageyama looked away and gulped down the rest of his milk before putting the glass in the sink. “Got in a fight.”

        “Same,” Hinata grumbled. 

        Kageyama cleared his throat. “I’ll show you to your rooms,” he said. There was a hallway off the first room with four doorways. The only open one led to the bathroom and Kageyama indicated to it before turning to the door across from it. “Bathroom. And this one’ll be yours, Hinata-chan.”

        The room was fairly bare, with two beds on either side of the room, a closet, a dresser, and a single desk. 

        “Sorry it’s small,” he said. “And that you’ll be sharing. Akashi-san’s allowing co-ed roommates, but not in the same bedroom. The last roommate hasn’t arrived yet. She should be here by tonight.”

        Natsu nodded, hauling her duffle onto her bed. Kageyama left her and headed to the bedroom on the other side of the hallway. 

        “This one’s yours,” Kageyama said to Hinata, opening the door. Neither entered. 

        The peeling wallpaper was a dark blue, though a creamy white paint seemed to be under it. This one held only a single bed, a desk, and a dresser. 

        Kageyama looked at Hinata’s bags before up to his face. The question on his mind went unspoken. Hinata tightened his grip on the bag in his hand but didn’t answer it.

        “Well, thanks,” Hinata said, immediately turning and going into his room. 

        Kageyama turned away as Oikawa stepped out of Kageyama’s room, looking attractively tousled. 

        “Who’re you?” Oikawa asked, looking over Kageyama’s shoulder. His face brightened. “You must be Tobi’s new roommate!”

        “Don’t call me that,” Kageyama growled as Oikawa pushed past him into Hinata’s room. 

        Hinata smiled a bit. “Hinata Shouyou,” he said, holding his hand out. Oikawa took it excitedly. 

        “I’m Kageyama’s best fri-”

        “He’s a nuisance more than anything. Ignore him and he’ll go away. Usually,” Kageyama grumbled.

        Oikawa pouted. “Awwwe, Tobio!” he whined dramatically, draping himself on Kageyama. “Why are you like this?!”

        “I hate you.”

        “Why? I’m lovely.”

        Kageyama pushed Oikawa off of him, brushing off his germs. “I’m going to go shower,” he said stiffly, disappearing into his room to grab clothing.

* * *

        Yachi woke up to blackness.

        Panic immediately began seeping in and she had to do a few breathing techniques to calm herself down. She needed to be cool headed to rationalize and get out of her current predicament.

        She was laying on a stone floor, that much she could tell from the chill of her stomach pressed directly to it because of her shirt riding up. And obviously blindfolded. Some kind of bandana, Yachi guessed. 

        Her legs were free (one of the many mistakes amature kidnappers made, of course), but her arms were bound behind her back. Feeling her wrists, Yachi deduced that they were handcuffs. Metal, the good kind. So maybe they weren’t so amatur after all. Well, the knife would have to wait until later, then.

        Yachi pulled one of the hair pins off of the sleeve of her shirt and worked it into the keyhole. She hated having to do it behind her back, especially when she was laying like she was. It made everything so much harder. 

        But she could do it. Determination to not fail, to give her all to everything she had, was always something Yachi had been proud of.

        Yachi managed to get the one side undone, quickly sitting up and ripping off her blindfold. She tossed the fabric to the side and immediately began working on the other side of the handcuffs. 

        Footsteps resounded in an echo above her. As she rubbed her wrists, Yachi assessed she was in a basement. Securely made, mostly storage. 

        Across from Yachi was a glowing computer on a desk.

        Muffled voices came from the door at the top of the stairs, becoming clearer as the door unlocked and opened. Yachi stood and took a seat on one of the wooden crates, pressing a button on her watch.

        “-should be away by now,” one voice claimed. That one was male.

        “I still think we shouldn’t have done this,” another complained.

        Two young men made their appearance at the bottom of the stairs, surprised to see Yachi casually sitting there, though unaware of how quick her heart was beating. 

        They were showing their faces, so obviously weren’t prepared for her to be doing this. They carried no weapons, so meant no ill will. 

        She could bargain.

        The one with messy black hair looked between Yachi to the forgotten handcuffs and blindfold on the ground. “ _ How _ did you get out?” he questioned, though his bleached blond friend just looked utterly bored. 

        “Un-Unimportant,” she said, inwardly cringing as her voice cracked. “There’s various reasons you could have taken me, but I’m guessing it’s money.”

        The first’s eyes narrowed. “ _ Your mother  _ brought down Kozume Corporations. Thousands of people lost their jobs, their livelihood. Kenma’s father lost  _ everything he worked for _ -” he seethed before Kenma gave him a placating look.

        “So, revenge then?” Yachi inquired, tilting her head. 

        The blond sent Yachi a deadpanned look. “Kuroo thinks he’s doing some kind of heroic thing,” he claimed. “Trying to random you off.”

        “Oh, so it  _ is  _ ransom,” Yachi mused, taking the blond to be Kenma and the brunette to be Kuroo. “How much are you asking?”

        “Fifty thousand.”

        “Kenma!” Kuroo shrieked even as Yachi tsked and rolled her eyes. 

        She climbed off the crate and walked confidently over to the computer, immediately beginning to type away. 

        “That’ll never do,” she said as she brought her bank account up. “Fifty thousand? From a billionaire?  _ Please _ . At least take a million.”

        “What are you doing?” Kenma asked, his voice level and calm as he leaned over Yachi’s shoulder. 

        “Making the ransom payment that much easier,” she said, not looking away from the screen. “I mean, my mother’s a busy woman. Emails from everywhere, text messages, calls, meetings. It could be days before she’d  _ ever  _ get your- well, however you were planning to do it.”

        “Untraceable phone,” Kenma supplied. 

        “Except location. Not the number, obviously, but they  _ can  _ trace signals, you know.”

        “Prerecorded messages.”

        “Oh. That might have worked.”

        Yachi moved aside and gestured to the computer. 

        “Put in your bank information and it’s all legal and yours,” she said.

        Kuroo bewilderedly looked between Kenma, who’d moved to put in his information, and Yachi, who watched him in curiosity.

        “ _ Why _ ?” was all he could ask.

        Yachi couldn’t help but grin. “Because I’m more than happy to endorse whatever you’d like to do from now on,” she explained. “Rebuild your father’s business, or make your own empire. That’s the thing with business; there’s always one crumbling, but another one to take its place. Mother agrees with me- the more there is, the more interesting it gets.”

        Kenma clicked for the transfer to be done and Yachi looked down at her watch. 

        “Well, I must be off now. It’s rather late, and  _ I’m  _ late for an appointment.”

        Yachi walked around Kenma and Kuroo and headed up the stairs casually. After a moment, both of them rushed after her. 

        “You can’t just  _ leave _ !” Kuroo exclaimed. “We kidnapped you!”

        Yachi turned back just by the front door. “And you’re doing a terrible job of stopping me,” she stated. “The transaction’s done. What more do I have to stay here for?”

        “And what would you do if we decided to not let you leave?” Kuroo questioned, folding his arms. 

        “I’ve taken self defense classes since I was nine. I think I can take you.”

        And with that, Kuroo himself opened the door for Yachi. 

        Outside, a fancy black limo waited with the Yachi family butler standing by the back door, a black background of night behind him.

        “Are you ready, Yachi-san?” he asked, giving a slight bow.

        “Quite, Sebastian,” she said. Both Kenma and Kuroo had no words. Kuroo’s jaw was basically on the ground, though Kenma remained mostly emotionless. Yachi stopped by the door before she got in, hand on the top, and turned towards them. “Are you coming or not?”

        Kuroo’s eyes widened impossibly bigger. “Free ride in a limo? Hell yeah!”

        Kuroo dragged Kenma behind him, forcing him to follow behind Yachi into the limo. 

        The ride to the apartments was filled with Yachi explaining the finer points of a successful kidnapping, Sebastian smiling from the front seat and the boys looking utterly bewildered but hanging on Yachi’s every word. Well, Kenma more had his nose stuck in his phone.

        “My lady, we’re here. Shall I help you carry your bags?” Sebastian asked. 

        “Oh, no, the boys can do it,” Yachi said as she opened the door herself and climbed out. 

        “In other words- Kuroo,” Kenma said, still looking down at his phone, as he’d done for half of the ride. 

        Kuroo pulled Kenma out after him with claims of “I’m not doing this alone.”

        There were only three bags, so Kenma didn’t actually end up carrying one; Kuroo with two and Yachi with the one. Two flights of stairs later, Yachi was in front of apartment 305. She knocked on the door, only for it to be opened moments later by a handsome brown haired man.

        His face split into an enormous grin. “You must be Yachi Hitoka!” he exclaimed. “I’ve very much wanted to meet you-”

        A small empty carton of milk flew past both their heads, almost giving Yachi whiplash. Yachi looked around the man in front of her to see an angry man with black hair shouting and pointing at the one to have answered the door. 

        “Just get out of here already!” he shouted. 

        Yachi flushed as she cleared her throat. “U-Um, sorry I’m late,” she said. “Something… came up. I am Yachi Hitoka. And you are… Kageyama-kun?”

        Her inquisitive look was aimed at the one with black hair. His expression was fairly terrifying, even as he nodded, but he no longer seemed as angry as a few moments before. 

        “And I am Oikawa Tooru,” the brown haired one said with a wink, taking Yachi’s hand and kissing her knuckles.

        Yachi squealed, jumping back and flushing brightly. “I-I-I UM!”

        Kageyama came over and smacked the back of his head. “You’re making her uncomfortable. Which is  _ why  _ I wanted you gone.”

        Oikawa pouted. “But she’s just so cute, Tobi-chan,” he whined, making Kageyama glare. Oikawa winked at Kageyama, turning to the others who were now gathered in the living room. “Well, now that everyone’s here, I’d call this a party! Why don’t we order some pizza and indulge?”

        There was a cheer from Kuroo and the little girl in the corner. Kageyama attempted to stop Oikawa even as the latter disappeared into the kitchen to make the call. Kenma just sat down on the couch and began a game on his phone. 

        Yachi looked over to the boy sitting on the wood coffee table. There was a bandaid right above his eyebrow and a big patch on his cheek, along with one wrapped around his upper arm, though that one looked old. His orange hair was long, it reached as long as his mid-back kind of long, and he had a lot of piercings in each ear. 

        He was the kind of boy Yachi’s mother would warn her away from, but when he caught her staring, he gave the kindest, brightest smile she’d ever seen. She sat on the couch across from him, smiling back, and she knew this was a good one.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so, I'm gonna explain a few things, and perhaps as to why they may seem out of character.  
> 1 - Hinata had a rough childhood. He had to grow up quickly because his mother sunk into depression and eventually it made her so sick she died, and Natsu needed looking after. If you've read Origins, you know the vision Hinata saw then. He smokes because it keeps away the visions, and he doesn't want to see anything like it again. He also keeps his hair long so if/when it gets cut, he'll know that the Great War is coming.  
> 2 - Yachi is still an anxious little sunflower, but she's secretly more badass than even she knows. It's a thing.


End file.
